You May Be Right
by RoyxRizaFan
Summary: Cross crashes Cloud's party and wrecks her house...again. Still, she can't help but wonder what it is that attracts people to him, and begins to realize that there may be more than a need for attention behind his actions. Based off Billy Joel's song.


**You May Be Right**

Not one day in my life had I ever had the slightest doubt that he was the most obnoxious and absurd man on Earth. Yet somehow, as he entered my apartment dripping in water head to toe with his helmet clutched in his gloved hands, it seemed a thousand times clearer than it ever had before.

"Am I late?" he asked, as if he had been invited to my party. He flipped his long, red hair over his shoulder, and the water splashed onto my walls, furniture, and guests all at once. Somehow, I seemed to be the only one annoyed. The girls let out a giggle, and the men were already beginning to pour him a drink.

_Like he needs it_, I thought bitterly, eyeing him as he chugged the beverage.

"Keep it coming, men!" He talked as if he owned the place, and sauntered about it in a similar manner. Tearing off his soaking jacket, he tossed it at me, smirking. "Hey, Cloud. Nice party you've got going here."

"It _was _a nice party, until you came in here and got the whole place flooded," I muttered, glaring up at him. How could someone be so outwardly rude? So shameless?

He patted me on the shoulder. "I'm just doing you a favor, Cloud," he assured me, following as I went to put his jacket in the heating room.

I raised an eyebrow. "And how is _that_, Cross?"

I tightened my hand around the doorknob and began to open the door, but he moved in front of it, leaning his back against it. The door shut once again with a small _clack_. "I knew you wanted to invite me, but you're just too _proud _to do it, so I saved you the humiliation of a boring party."

I let out a huff, shoving him aside. "I don't see why you think a party where my friends don't get drunk and start stripping is _boring_." I shuddered, remembering the last party of mine that he had crashed. "I thought I warned the landlord about you!"

"Oh, her?" Cross let out a laugh. "Cloud, do you really think there's a woman in the world who would shut a door in my face?"

I let out a laugh of disbelief, hurrying back to my party before it got too out of hand. "You're asking the wrong woman."

"Am I?"

When he acted like that, I knew he was beyond my limits and it was impossible to try and talk to him as if he were a regular human being. I rolled my eyes and picked up my pace, bursting back into my living room. Cross moved right past me, reentering the room with his arms held out to the crowd.

"What kind of music is this?" he demanded, snapping his fingers. "You! Fix the radio, will you? Let's get some real music on!"

"What says one type of music is real and another isn't?" I demanded, growing less and less patient by the second.

He turned to me, his eyes full of pity. "Oh, Cloud. Poor, misguided Cloud. Stick with me long enough, and you'll come to realize the truth about the simple things in life."

Why did I even bother trying to fight with someone like him? I turned my back to the hectic scene, trying to block out the loud, obnoxious music that was now blaring from my stereo. From the corner of my eye, I could see my guests swarming over to Cross, drinking profusely and laughing obnoxiously at each and every one of his jokes, all of which I had heard before. Emilia walked over to me, placing an arm around my shoulder, smiling encouragingly.

"Come on, it can't be _that _bad!" she laughed, her eyes sympathetic. "Everyone had fun the last time he came over, remember?"

"I'm sure I'm the only one that _does _remember!" I complained. "The rest of them were completely _wasted_!" My mind was filled with the horrifying image of a drunken Tiedoll dancing on my coffee table. "And my apartment was completely _wrecked_. Each time, he goes home with one of my friends, too! I can't take them seriously after I know they were with _that man_!"

"If you keep those standards up, you won't have any female friends," she teased. I lifted my gaze off of my shoes to glare at her, and she merely shrugged. "Come on, Cloud. Lighten up."

"_Me_? _I _have to lighten up?" I shot a glance over my shoulder at the scene. Lenalee was already resting her head against his shoulder, and Lavi was pouring Cross another glass, spilling beer all over my couch. "_He's _the one who needs to change his attitude!"

Emilia let out a sigh, seeming torn. "You're both impossible," she decided after a moment, dropping her arm from my shoulders. "There's no way to side with either one of you."

I let out a moan as Chaoji spilt tomato sauce off of his chips and all over my couch. "It's completely _destroyed_. Someone's taking this couch with them when they leave. I don't care if they throw it out or what – I'm not dealing with this."

"Let's have your next party outside," Emilia suggested with a giggle, eyeing the crowd with disgust.

"Karaoke!" Cross cried out, causing everyone to cheer, clanging their glasses together, dripping even more alcohol over my apartment. Krory, who was acting drunk after just two drinks, leapt up and sang a ballad about Elidiade. The room burst into more applause.

"How long do you think it will be before the neighbors start complaining?" I asked, cringing.

Just as Emilia opened her mouth to reply, loud rapping came on the door. I let out a moan.

"I'm not answering that!" I cried, storming over to Cross. I grabbed his wrist and yanked him to his feet.

Cross shot a glance over at my friends, smirking a bit. "Looks like Cloud can't control herself around me anymore. Have you given in? Am I so tempting?"

"Don't make me laugh." I spun him around so his back was to me and pushed him towards the door. "There's someone here to see you."

Cross exchanged a glance with the guests before turning to the door, flinging it open without a moment of reconsideration. Behind it stood the neighbors that lived beneath me, Leverrier and Link.

"We were wondering what all this noise was," Leverrier explained. I could already feel a smirk rising on my face – at long last, Cross was going to get what he deserved. "And we were also wondering if we could join."

For a moment, I was sure I had misheard. Had the grumpy Leverrier just asked to join my party? This could _not _be happening. It must be a joke-

Cross glanced over his shoulder at me. "See? _No one _can resist me!" He stepped to the side, allowing the two new guests to enter. I staggered back in disbelief, falling into the armchair beside the door. _This could not be happening…_

The entire crowd was exchanging glances and laughing. All of them were too drunk to get picky over who the other guests were, and allowed Leverrier and Link to join without any complaints. Even Emilia was beginning to join in with the fun, avoiding my annoyed glances as she sang along to Cross' music.

"Truth or dare!" Cross cried out randomly. More cheering ensued.

Did he even realize how juvenile he was sounding? Or was that his entire point? Was his only goal in life to act as immature as possible to see how much he could get away with? Was he so determined to never grow up?

Cross sat forward, and the entire crowd leaned in. They were all sitting on the couch or around it, some seated on my coffee table as well. Johnny was even sitting on the edge of my flowerpot, not seeming to notice at all. I remained as far away as I could, on the opposite side of the room, wanting no part in his idiotic ideas of _fun_. It was embarrassing enough to watch such dignified people act like this, without joining in. "All right. True or dare, Allen?"

"U-um…" Allen glanced around the group uncertainly, and they all watched him anxiously. "Dare, I suppose?"

A smirk spread across Cross' face. "Kiss Kanda, will you? We've all waited long enough." The group burst into laughter, and Lavi even began applauding.

"What?" Allen cried out, falling back. "I can't- I mean, can't you chose something more realistic?"

"I'm not letting stupid Moyashi _near _me!" Kanda shouted back.

The chaos only seemed to encourage Cross. "So, you're going to turn down my dare, Allen? If you turn down this one, I'll only make the next one _worse_!"

Allen squirmed uncomfortably in his seat, and I could tell he was wishing he were anywhere else.

"How about Link? Would you kiss Link?"

His face turned bright red. "Excuse me?"

Allen rolled his eyes. "Forget it! I'm not playing!"

Though I didn't want to turn the attention to myself, I felt I had no choice. "Cross, why don't you leave Allen alone? I don't want anyone kissing at my party anyhow."

Everyone looked up at the words _my party_, as if remembering for the first time that I was the host, not Cross. "Come on, Cloud. We're just playing around. If you don't let it be, I'm going to have to truth or dare _you_."

I laughed out loud. "As _if _I'd play along."

My words only seemed to edge Cross on. "What about _you_, Cloud? Would you kiss me?"

I sat up straight on a reflex, ready to attack him if he came anywhere near me. "In your dreams!" I regretted the words immediately; I hated to think about how true that statement could be.

Cross wasn't about to give up. "What if your life depended on it?" I continued to shake my head. "Emilia's life? Everyone's lives? For the sake of the Earth? To stop global warming? To lower gas prices? Come on, there's got to be _something_!"

"If it meant I'd never have to see you again, I might consider it," I admitted.

Cross shrugged, smirking over at me. "For the hostess, you sure are a killjoy," he snickered.

"Look!" Lenalee suddenly shouted, leaping to her feet. "It's snowing outside!"

Everyone turned at once, cluttering around my window to stare out at the fresh snow, which had been rain moments ago. Without warning, the group began to yank on their shoes and jackets, rushing out into the cold night air.

"Wait a second!" I shrieked at them as they scurried out excitedly.

"It's the first snowfall this year," Emilia explained from the doorway, nearly getting trampled by the clustered of guests as they shoved their way out of the apartment. "Why don't you come along? Some fresh air might do you good."

I leaned my head back, staring up at my ceiling. "I doubt _anything _could do me any good at this point."

I allowed the group to leave, savoring a moment of silence. The soothing sound of rain pounding against my windows was now gone, but so was the ruckus of what had once been a good party. How was it that someone like Cross could come in and so easily get a group of smart, professional people so riled up? How could he strip so many respectable women of their dignity? How could so many men admire him when he only spoke to them over alcohol or through a cloud of cigarette smoke? How did my friends find spending time acting like children around _him _more fun than acting their age around _me_? Didn't they have any pride, or sense of self-control?

Hesitantly, I lowered my head, taking in the damage from this party. My couch was destroyed, thanks to Cross. If it were anyone else, I'd make them replace the furniture, but I knew Cross never repaid a debt. My flowerpot was knocked over, and though the plant seemed all right, there was soil spread out over my rug. The coffee table had been knocked over during the stampede, and all my books and magazines were scattered around the ground, mixed with beer bottles, pretzels, and chips. I let out a moan. There was no way to control this crowd. Perhaps it _was _best that they had left.

I glanced over my shoulder, eyeing the guests who were now dancing around my frown lawn in the snow, tossing it at one another. Snow angels, snowballs, snow showers. Screams, laughter, and lively conversation. I could see it all, and hear it all, yet I couldn't connect. I just didn't understand it. Was Emilia right? Was I the one with the problem?

Turning my gaze back to my overturned apartment, I knew that it wasn't my fault. At least not entirely. It was just the combination of Cross and myself. There was no way that two people like us could ever see eye to eye.

I could help but laugh a bit as I thought that. Considering that we were both blind in opposite eyes, it was literally impossible for us to see eye to eye. So what was the point of trying? I was fine the way I was.

"If that were true, out wouldn't be sitting up here alone while your friends are playing outside," I reminded myself in a whisper. There really was no way to win.

"Talking to yourself, Cloud?" I sat up with a jolt, watching in horror as Cross reentered my apartment, snowflakes scattered through his red hair. "I doubt I'm so boring that it's more entertaining to talk to yourself."

"You're the farthest thing from boring," I assured him in a dry tone. I proud grin began to appear across his face, so I quickly added, "That wasn't a compliment! It's a lot _easier _to talk to myself than to _you_."

He took a seat on the arm of my chair and began ringing out his hair, the water falling in a stream onto my rug. "I doubt that."

I stared at the water in disbelief, my mouth dangling open a bit. "How can you do that?"

"Do what?" he asked, leaning back. "Look so damn gorgeous _all the time_? It's Loreal – _because I'm worth it_."

I swatted his arm. "No, you idiot! I meant how could you be so _obnoxiously shameless_?" I eyed the water stain on my carpet with a moan. "Have you ever done a thing to help another human _once _in your life? Something to benefit others rather than yourself?"

"More often that you know, Cloud."

"Somehow, I doubt that."

A smile spread across his face. "See, you _claim _to be the smartest, most _ingenious _one here, Cloud, but you don't pick up on the half of what's going on."

"All I saw was a bunch of grown adults overdrinking and wrecking my house."

"That's not what I saw."

I turned around in my seat to face him. "Oh, really? What is it that you saw, then?"

He leaned his head down, placing his face inches from mine. If I weren't so curious, I would have backed away. His breath, tainted with the smell of cigarettes, brushed against my face as he spoke. "I saw a lot of people having a good time."

"What does that prove?" I demanded. "They were having just as much fun before you arrived, but while keeping their _dignity _in tact!"

"Maybe that's not what they want," he argued in a casual tone. "Times are tough – on all of us. Sometimes, people just need to let loose. Act like they're twelve again."

I raised an eyebrow skeptically. "And that's what you do for them?"

He nodded proudly. "That's what I do for them." A smirk spread across his face as he added, "Though I could do a lot more for your friend Emilia, if she's interested."

"Lay off, Cross."

"Impossible."

"Do you _ever _stop?" I demanded, turning away impatiently.

"It's not my fault I'm so irresistible."

"You wish."

"Perhaps I do." I could feel his eyes digging into me. "You're the only girl who simply won't have me. For crying out loud, I've had _men _chase me before, and you still won't give in."

"Maybe that's _why_," I pointed out.

"Because men are attracted to me? That's shallow, Cloud. They can't help themselves."

"Not _that_! I meant your conceited attitude, like you _deserve _all the attention."

He shook his head. "I don't _deserve _it. In fact, this charisma of mine is a burden. It gets tiresome, having so much attention all the time."

"Uh-huh."

"I really am just another martyr, sacrificing myself for the well-being of society."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"I don't have to." He brushed his hand through my hair, causing me to push him right off the chair. "One day, I'll _hear _it from _you_."

"_Keep dreaming, Cross_."

"Oh, I will."

"That's it!" I cried, exasperated. I jumped to my feet and pulled him up, leading him towards the door.

"The bedroom's the other way, Cloud."

I rolled my eyes, shoving him out into the hallway. "Stay there," I ordered, "while I get your coat."

"But the night isn't over yet!" he whined. "The party hasn't even started!"

"You came late!" I called to him from the hallway as I retrieved his jacket. "The party's been going on longer than you know."

"It didn't start until I got there," he argued. I handed him the coat, and his eyes met mine again. "Hey, was that an invitation to show up on time for your next party?"

"I'd never give you an invitation to _anything_," I assured him, beginning to close the door on him. "Besides, you wouldn't be Cross if you didn't make surprise entrances at parties."

"True," he agreed.

The door shut behind him, and I leaned against it, letting out a sigh of relief. As I heard his footsteps vanishing down the hall, a thought struck me.

I flung the door open, storming out after him. "Cross! You can't be thinking of _driving _like this, are you?" I remembered all the drinks he had had, and could already hear the rain beating against my windows as the snow melted away once again.

He was already making his way down the stairs, waving as he went. "I'll make it home alive." His classic smirk was on his face as he vanished from view, adding, "Thanks for worrying, though, Cloud."

"I wasn't worried!" I shrieked. I wasn't sure if he had heard, though; he was already gone.

With one last sigh, I returned to my apartment. I was far too exhausted to deal with cleaning it now; I'd wait until the morning.

I walked back to my window again and watched as my friends dashed through the rain, scurrying for cover under umbrellas and inside of cars. Soaring past them all went Cross, zooming down the street on his motorcycle, honking his horn obnoxiously as he went. Everyone laughed and waved as he went and for a split second, I wondered if he had meant it. Did he really believe that his carefree attitude brightened their moods? That it relieved stress from their lives? Did he really think that acting like a child was the cure they needed?

I let out a sigh. There was really no way to know with Cross. He may be wrong, for all I know, but he may be right.

**Author's Notes: Based off of the song **_**You May Be Right **_**by Billy Joel, which always reminds me of these two. **

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it and that you'll drop me a review!**


End file.
